


History Together

by Agent99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bounty Hunter Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel can sing, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Jack Can't But He Plays Guitar, Jack being Jack, Light Dom/sub, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Maximiliens Downfall, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Racism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Post-Omnic Crisis, Pre-Omnic Crisis, Protective Gabriel, Reader Has Musical Talent, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sugar Daddy, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Young Jesse McCree, musician reader, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent99/pseuds/Agent99
Summary: When it came to Jack and Gabe, no one knew them better. And when it came to you, no one took the time to learn save for Super Soldiers and one Gambler. As the years go on, the world collapses and rebuilds, loved ones become gone forever, but you gain new loves throughout and hold on to old, you grow with them and grow apart from them. You all have History Together.Super Soldier reader, poly-relationship, long and sad with some happy spots in between.





	1. Chapter One

You stood to the side of the ring, body trembling slightly, trying to rid itself of the pain and cold that it felt. A crowd of others stood behind you, looking out into the ring. 

**"Morrison, you better hold on to your ass if you keep that shit up and I have to come over there. When I say punch I mean fucking PUNCH. Unless you want to learn how to do it right."**

Blue eyes looked deadly as he looked up at his Instructor. He reeled back and slammed his first into a punching bag again and again and again. 

**"My grandmother can do better than that Morrison, GET. THE. LEAD. OUT"**

It was just 76 and 24 at this point, the others were standing to the side. Sometimes Jack could get winded easily, and allowed himself to be pushed to edges no other SEP agents reached willingly. And Gabriel was standing there as well, doing the exercises with Jack. He matched Jack's pace and intensity with ease, so flawless, you couldn't be sure who was setting the pace at all. That's how it was supposed to be. But sometimes one or the other lost it's grip and hiccuped and they need to set the pace all over again.

**"Reyes what the HELL was that? Put your fists back up!**

The training was always in partners. If one didn't finish, the other didn't either. You couldn't tell which one was the reason the other was getting held back. Both were so powerful, leaps ahead of the rest of you and yet they always got picked on. You and your partner looked at one another, glares of frustration on both of your facial features. Adam Viljoen, Soldier 83, was a beast of a man. He stood a foot above most, body trimmed with muscles that weren't just from the enhancements you both had recieved. His skin was a deep tan, eyes an unsettling hazel, and his dark hair was always shaved to only be a dramatic buzz cut. Along the left side of his head were shining scars that started at his temple and when all the way to the base of his neck and made tracks through his dark hair. He was a killer when sparring, trained to barrel through enemies and crush those who endangered. You, one the other hand, kept him balanced. You were different than a lot of others within the project. You were chosen from a list of candidates and when you walked into the training facilities, people always looked at you with disinterest, mostly because you didn't _look_ the part. Meaning you looked like a normal person. And look at you now. You had outlasted many other stronger, smarter, more agile people because it was almost like you were genetically built to take the serum the project injected in it's participants. You were trimmed, tailored, and enhanced to be an extraordinary human and an even better soldier. Your body was lean, arms and legs holding invisible strength, and figure still exceedingly feminine. You had been apart of the prohect since the beginning and have grown protective over all the soldiers that had joined afterward. With this, Viljoen sucked at his teeth as he turned back to the ring, watching Reyes and Morrison continue to increase their speed of their strikes. 

**"Come on, girls I'm still not impressed!"**

You, Soldier 17, stepped off the metal benches and Viljoen followed. The sound of combat boots hitting thin blechers echoed the room as you both moved towards the entrance of the arena the two other soldiers stood. 

**"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"** The drill instructor spoke loudly, but the two of you ignored them. 

"Morrison," Viljoen greeted, hand touching the top of the punching bag and stilled it. The blonde pulled back and put his hands on his knees as he suddenly took a few greedy deep breathes. Sweat dripped off unruly golden locks and sun tanned face. 

"Reyes," you smiled at the taller, broader man who immediately stepped away from the punching bag. His dark skin shone with sweat as well, large hand going and wiping his brow. You and Viljoen could tell that they were upset at you both for budding in, but were too worn at the moment to show it.

 **Oh, so you want to take their places then**

Viljoen spoke up at the voice, "They have been at it for an hour and a half. They can take a break." His voice had a heavy accent, speaking of his birthplace, "We will take over for them." 

"You tell them to punch any harder, they'll be able to knock your head clear off, sir," you explained, voice laced with ice, very unlike the warmth you had greeted Reyes with. "They both need water and a blanket to keep Morrison from going into shock like _last_ time. And at the calorie rate Reyes has been burning recently, he'll pass out in the ring. Give them a rest or let them both get sick and you can explain that to Marque." Adam went over and gave Jack a clap on the back in pride and the blonde hummed in a mixture of frustration and pain. You watched as Gabe sent you a look before helping Jack up more and both of them moving off the ring, both men falling on to the benches. 

"How much time did they have left?" 

**"An hour."**

A ruckus greeted the ears of the instructor from the benches, a few 'What the fucks's, few exasperated sighs, and fire burning from two sets of eyes. One pair blue, and the other deep brown. You and Adam looked at the instructor with frightening eyes as well. They watched as the sergeant recoiled from the heated reactions of the recruits.

**"...Or until they can get in sync. Which probably would have been another hour."**

With those words, the pair of you reorganized the punching bags to be close to one another. Each of you got in your respective stances. Adam had his feet wide apart while you keot your close together and both of you had your fists up. 

"Birdie, get this done, I'm ready for a hot shower," someone spoke from the benches, your given nickname. Birdie or Bird, because you were always singing, talking, or tweeting, plus you had the delicate but powerful attacks of a predatoral bird. No one really called you my your actual name anymore. It was always Birdie. The two partners waited for a couple moments before a loud buzzer went off amd the two of you began slamming your fists into into the punching bags. The sound of flesh and canvas impacting together filled the mats and at first the pattern of the hits were chaotic and unorganized. But as the hitting continued, the two partners were slowly beginning to sync their hits. You would follow the movement of his arms from the corner of your eye and he listened to the sounds of each punch connecting. And not long until they were completely together in motion, pattern, sound, and movement. Another loud buzzer sounded off and their was an overall sound of relief that spread over the recruits. Jack and Gabe looked up at the instructor with narrowed again, Jack wrapped in a thin shining silver blanket while Gabe had an apple to his lips, pausing to gaze daggers into the man before relaxing and taking a bite. 

Soldiers 17 and 83 smirked at the group when they exited the ring and following the rest of the recruits as they got up and exited the training arena. You moved up to be in between Jack and Gabe throwing your arms around their shoulders and pulling them down to be close to you ans hugged them close to you. 

"You should buy us drinks for saving you," Adam spoke dryly, but his face held a smile when he moved to walk slightly in front of the three of you. 

"Hey, I like that idea!" You exclaimed happily. Jack quickly pushed off you, shoving you into Gabriel and the three of you watched as he stormed off. "Ow," you pouted quietly, hand rubbing the place where Jack's elbow had made contact with on your ribs. Gabriel delicately detached himself, patting you on the shoulder before turning to the both of you. 

"I'll go talk to him." And with that, Gabriel jogged off after the blonde, turning the same corner Jack had before. You and Adam looked after them before you kept rubbing the place on your ribs. 

"He's so strong," you commented absentmindedly, looking at Adam who nodded quietly. The two of you should be better about the way you talk to the young man. Jack was sensitive sometimes and you and Adam just... Were not sensitive at all sometimes. Jack took a lot seriously, and the two of you would have to be better about how you treated him. At least Gabriel took the time to understand. "I'm hungry," you stated bluntly, and released a loud laugh. 

"And you speak of calorie burning." 

...

Adam had broke away and went to his separate training sessons, leaving you with a reasonable amount of time to train on your own as well. You walked while eating a granola bar, black duffel bag thrown over your shoulder and dressed out of uniform in a black shirt and black leggings and no shoes or socks on your feet. You peeked into the gym and saw one figure inside, and you opened the door and greeted the figure inside with a warm smile. "Marque," the man inside turned to see you and a sudden bright smile took over his features. 

"Birdie," his deep voice made you grin in return. The Southern American man stood up straight, dark skin seemed to sparkle from sweat and golden eyes almost glowed as they took you in. "I heard you impressed at training this morning." 

"Which means the drill sergeant railed on me for an hour," you sighed but your voice remained light and happy. Marque wasn't in charge of much, but he had been named one of the conductors of the experiment that they were all apart of. He stood tall, and his body was extremely lean, but still covered with muscle. When you had meet him, his tight curls reached out on at all ends in a beautiful afro, but now his head was shaved on the sides and the middle was a naturally curly mohawk. He had proved himself a talented fighter, expert leader, and the big thing was that he was genuinely, wonderfully kind, but also very tough on people. Disappointing him was a sentence to get a very firm talking to, and nobody wanted that. 

"You can't keep interrupting other soldiers when they are training--" 

"That drill sergeant had 76 & 24 in the ring for 96 minutes, Marque. And was not giving proper instruction. I'm not trying to tell people how to do their jobs, but if you and your people aren't careful you'll have more fatalities on your hands from people's hearts exploding," you state firmly. Warm honey eyes looked at you as your outburst completely amused the man in front of you, "This is serious!"

"I know, Birdie. I know. I'll talk to the instructors again to tell them to ease up on the two. But you know that my word only holds so much weight," he answered honestly and you nodded quietly. "Did Morrison and Reyes appreciate you coming to their side?" 

"... No, I don't think so," you answered with a mumble, "That fragile soldier pride makes them susceptible to being embarrassed when someone tries to help them," you paused as you looked at the ground, "I didn't mean to make them look like they couldn't handle it or anything." 

"Reyes told me to thank you if I saw you. So take that for what it's worth," Marque teased you with a smirk as he began unwrapping tape from around his palm. You looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Really?" 

"Really." At this, a small smile formed on your lips as you looked at the ground. He continued to unwrap his hands before grabbing a hand towel off the bench, "Add 30 minutes on your workout." 

"What?!" 

"Stop interrupting the instructors," Marque smiled wide as he exited the room, giving you a wave as he kicked open the door and slid out of it. 

"So cruel," you whined loudly.

...

When you heard a knock on the gym door, you looked up curiously. It was a public gym? Why knock? "Come in?" As you watched the door open and a sun tanned face stick in and blue eyes peeked in and were looking at you. 

"Hey Birdie, mind if I workout with you?" 

"Of course Jack, I actually wanted to talk to you," you answered sitting up and looking at him with a smile. 

"I wanted to talk to you too," Jack stated with a smile, pulling himself into the gym. He didn't seem made anymore, and that was a relief. You did like Jack a lot, he was the golden boy of the unit at this point. Gabriel called him Sol and some people on the base called him Sunny, he was typically known as a bright light. You looked up as he came over and say next to you, hands clasped as if he was in trouble. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, as if waiting for someone to decide who talked first. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you and Gabe earlier. It's just not fair for them to keep picking on you guys over and over again. Viljoen and I have had enough," you explained, "I don't want anyone to work to the point of complete exhaustion and the serum tries to overwork and makes someone sick." 

"You came from a good place, we both know that. I think we... I was more embarrassed that I just can't keep up with Gabe and then you and Adam just walked in and made it look so easy," Jack explained quietly, gaze turning to look at the floor. 

"We've practiced a lot, but with how different him and I are physically, we had too. There was a lot of time and effort we put in to make it so we can read each other. I think you and Gabe are show ponies and try to do too much," you nudged Jack's shoulder as you teased him. "I think you guys need to spend more time in complete silence and just take in everything you guys do. Even just breathing says a lot more than words." Jack nodded as he listened before raising his eyes back to look at you. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Birdie," his apology was genuine and you nodded, giving him a bright smile. 

"It's okay, Jack. Sometimes even the wind can bruise me nowadays," you pulled up your shirt and showed him the mark you had on your ribs where his elbow had hit earlier. It wasn't to make him feel bad, but to show it. "You barely nudged me and it left this big mark. I'm not sure what's going on," you admit to him, opening up in a very small way. Jack looked at it with interest. 

"You might need to eat more dark green vegetables. A lot for dark green veggies have vitamin K which helps the body," Jack explained, "Or you may need to stop surviving off protein bars and water." Jack rose a brow as he looked at you and you looked guilty. 

"Sometimes the schedule is packed and I can't get away to eat a big meal till the end of the day," you confessed. 

"Well start making time. If you eat more consistently, you'll probably see a difference," he grinned at you with catty look all over his face. 

"Go away, dad," you huff dramatically, nudging his shoulder again. 

"It's Daddy, not Dad," he joked, nudging you back. Your face scrunched up as what he said made you feel curious and uncomfortable at the same time. 

"Oh, please please stop talking, Jack. Please." 

"What?" 

"Shh shh shh, go away now Sunshine. I got images I never wanted to have now stuck in my head forever," you hushed him, closing your eyes to rid the thoughts of anyone calling him Daddy. 

"Aw, Birdie I didn't know you were such a prude," he threw his arms to be around your shoulders and pulled you close to him in a tight grip so you couldn't leave. 

"Jack,--" you groaned, the air in your lungs suddenly being pushed out as the man hugged you tightly, "Jack---" you pulled at his arms or tried to push him away with your foot, "Let--Go--." He obeyed, dropping his arms as you took a deep breath and pushed him away to a safe distance, which was pushing him off the bench entirely. When he landed on the ground on his butt, he looked up at you in shock. You bit your bottom lip to hold back a laugh but when his own giggles escaped him. The two of you laughed together for a little bit before they looked up to the door to hear a quiet knock. Standing in the door way was Gabriel, to which Jack's laughter quieted, his eyes seeming to look at Gabe with almost soft yet extremely focused concentration. Gabe smirked at the two of you, eyes going to one to the other. 

"Morrison we've got training scheduled in the west ring," Gabe spoke with an odd warmth in his face. Jack hummed as he remembered this and you gently put your hand up. 

"I know It's not my business--" 

"I ate a really big lunch," Gabe interrupted you, his smirk turning to a genuine smile. 

"Also, give me just 2 more seconds," you spoke with a catty grin. Gabe simply nodded but there was a look of suspicion that passed his features. He closed the door though. "Jack," you stated, and the blonde turned fully to you, "Me and Adam really do want you and Gabe to come out drinking with us. I was hoping I could convince you and then you can convince Gabe." 

"He's not much of a going out kind of guy," Jack stated cautiously, as if worrying he would disappoint the two of you. You smiled warmly. 

"You guys always stay in on the off days, it'll be good for you both to get out and get some fresh air and some stale beer," you pressed gently. "Just think about it, okay?" Jack nodded enthusiastically and left you in the work out room with a smile on his face. 

"Bye Birdie, I'll let you know." 

You watched as he left and you couldn't the smile to that graced your lips. It was the best kept secret on the base, truly. But you and Adam could tell why Jack and Gabriel couldn't focus on syncing up in partner training. They were too focused on each other. The looks they gave one another were subtle and often when the other isn't looking, but they were there. Hopefully they would come out with you and Adam and they could just have some fun with one another. You got up and grabbed your duffel bag and hoisted it over your shoulder. 

You should probably go eat some lunch too, Jack was probably right.


	2. The Everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there y'all. Sorry for the wait on this. I had lost my inspiration for the story, unable to really decide where I wanted to go. But after some deep thinking, some new lore, and some new ideas, I think I finally have a direction to go in. So, here are the changes.  
> 1\. A relationship tag has been added. Yep, there's gonna be one, and I'm so excited to write it.  
> 2\. There will be some R76 throughout this fic, but it's gonna be spread out. And this is going to be one hell of a slow burn. It's gonna start at the finger tips and take some time to even get to the knuckle. I hope you guys enjoy it along the way though.  
> 3\. More tags will be added, and the rating of the story may change to include things. Triggers will be added for more graphic chapters  
> Other than that, welcome back, I hope you all enjoy what I try to do here, even though it may be messy as heck.

Before you had turned in that night, both Viljoen and you had to get a round of shots. God, it was the worst thing in the entire world. You both sat side by side in medical grade, sterile metal chairs, leaned back as a machine injected you both deep into the cervises of your arms. The machine hissed as it worked, and the whole event is eerie, but you both were used to it now. The worst part though is the night. It's trying to lay in bed while it felt like your entire body was lit on fire. When it felt like lava rushing through your veins and your heart hammers in your chest, ensuring that sleep would not greet you. 

You were lucky. Your body was built for this serum, your genetics for some reason captured it and ran with it. Now, poor Adam? Not so much. There was a bucket by the couch, his large body hunched over it as he dry heaved and cursed loudly. You had your hand placed on his back, rubbing circles, trying to sooth this horrible and disgusting pain. He was shaking and his skin felt like it was on fire, but this round was a lot better than the last one he had gone through. His body was getting more fine tuned and he was at least able to lift his body to lay on the couch when he was finished trying to throw up his guts. You picked up the bucket and took it to the toliet and dumped it. At least you both shared a room, which meant you didn't have to feel so damn shitty all alone, even though Adam insists that you don't need to take care of him. But you don't really mind. You've seen blood, piss, shit, snot, and everything else in between. A little puke never made you squimish. Plus, while you felt like crap, you were in way better condition than him, and you felt a little guilty about it. So helping him made you feel better. 

"Water, please," he whined, closing his eyes before resting one of his large arms over them to keep them shielded from the light in the kitchen. You dropped off the bucket and went to the sink. Filling a glass, you brought it over to him and set it in his hand. Instead of drinking it, he poured it on his face before tossing the cup away from him. "Thank you." You snorted a laugh at this. 

"Why don't you go take a cold shower?" 

"I don't want to be stuck in there all night like last time," he explained, shaking his head before covering his eyes once again. So instead you took the liberty and went to the sink again. Grabbing a clean dish towel, you covered it in cold water and wring it out before bring it over to him. You picked up his arm by his wrist and then set the cold rag over his eyes. He sighed quietly as relief spread over him. You pushed the bucket to the side with your foot before sitting on the floor next to the couch. You rested your back against tough fabric and breathed in deeply as your eyes closed. You both stayed in this thick, warm limbo. You only really got up to take the rag from Viljoen's eyes and put fresh cold water on it before setting it back onto his face. This went on for a few hours before finally you heard a light snoring come from Adam. _Bastard._ you thought to yourself. Not because toug were actually angry, but because you were horribly envious of him. You pushed yourself off the floor again, moving over to his room and pushing open the door. Both yours and his room were always completely up to code. The floors were clean, beds were perfectly made and tucked, all clothes folded immaculately. The only difference between your room and his was a few picture frames on his bedside table. One was of him and his unit that had been stationed in Japan when he first had gotten into the Marines. They were all happy, making stupid faces or trying to look too hard for the camera. The other was of his wife and two children. Marnie was the oldest, she was turning either 9 or 10 this year and Cameron was was turning 5 in a couple of months. Then there was Varsha stood in the middle in all of her beauty and glory. She was honestly one of the most gorgeous women you had ever seen with chocolate brown hair and brown hazel eyes. You hoped you got to meet her one day. You scoop up the blanket off his bed and moved back into the living room. You threw the blanket over him carefully, making sure not to wake him up. Adam was a notorious light sleeper, but you had learned how to stay just quiet enough. The large man was now covered with his blanket, curled onto his side, bucket still next to the couch, and soon you were slipping on your shoes, grabbing your military-grade thermos and heading to the cafeteria, closing the door behind you as quietly as you could. 

You opened up the door quietly, seeing only an empty, dark room. Most of the tables were folded up and set to the side, only leaving some vending machines filled with snacks and coffee and water. You stepped in and looked at the coffee machine. The pot was empty, but atleast that meant you could make some fresh. You opened a bag of coffee grounds and dumped it into the container before grabbing some water from the sink and putting that in the back. You clicked the on button and heard the machine beginning to brew the hot water. Sighing to yourself, you turn around and lean on the counter, counting the tiles on the floor. Your eyes travelled along one row of white squares until the coffee maker dinged that it was ready. You turned back around, grabbing your thermos and opening it. 

"You know, coffee at 2am isn't exactly the best idea." The voice made you look over your shoulder even though you recognized it immediately. Reyes was walking up to you, dressed in black sweatpants and white shirt, all uniform. 

"Can't sleep anyway, so I might as well try to get some work done. And what are you doing here so late at night where the coffee maker is?" 

"Can't sleep anyway, so I might as well try to get some work done," he replied cattily. Grumpy Gabe, everybody. You give a small chuckle, shaking your head and turning back around to your thermos. "Morrison is still throwing up. I figured I'd stay up and make sure he didn't drown in his own sick." 

"Aw, how sweet," you teased, pouring the coffee into the thermos, making sure to leave enough for Gabriel. You moved out of the way and he came up next to you. "I just turn Viljoen on his side. Once he falls asleep though, he's usually done. Meanwhile I got at least 6 more hours of jittery, jumpy, sleeplessness bullshit to go." Gabe nodded, but any words he might have said were drowned out in a long yawn. You took your coffee over to a little machine that dispenses creamer, picking one before dumping a lot more than you should have into the dark liquid. Caffeine and sugar; the midnight Birdie special. "And, you know when you work out a lot, and your muscles feel like they've been stretched like taffy? That feeling, for like, 4 days." 

"4 whole days?" 

"Yeah man. 4 days." 

"Aww. Poor baby," he teased, and you gave his arm a light punch. Gabe probably had it the second best when it came to injections. He had been one of the starters for the program, getting picked up out of a nice leadership position in the Army. Captain Gabriel Reyes, Special Ops, decorated officer, 'retired'. And he was still just a young man. He retired a veteran to then become a government guinea pig. Life was a strange thing, wasn't it? At least he has his beautiful looks and he'd probably always have those looks. Lucky bastard. You yawned this time and turned away from counter and began to walk away. "What muscles hurt?" 

"Everything?" You answered, but your voice didn't sound very sure. The pain seemed to radiate from every limb, every tendon. 

"Be specific." 

"My back mostly, my legs, core, and arms," you listed this all off and you watched as he put his lid on the coffee cup and he looked at you. In the darkness, he was the exact opposite of Jack. His dark skin and scars were accented by a single emergency light and his deep brown eyes shone with humor. 

"Have you tried stretching?" 

"You are hilarious," you drawled, looking at him with an unamused face. Of course you fucking stretched. That's one thing you did constantly. 

"Just making sure. If your back still hurts tomorrow after drills, I can rub it for you. Not to toot my own horn, but I give a damn good back rub," Gabe explained, moving and walking beside you, leading you both out of the cafeteria. You let the idea roll around your head for a second. 

"If you give me one, you'll probably get suckered into giving Adam one too," you stated, grin on your face. 

"Oh no, I get to put my hands on that large attractive man, what ever will I do?" 

"Alright, calm down perv, the man's married to a woman who looks like she'd kill you as soon as she'd kiss you," you laughed, before taking a sip of your coffee. 

"That just means he needs someone more _sensitive_ in his life." 

"Oh yeaaah and you totally fit that bill." 

"I don't like what you're insinuating there, Bird." 

"You yelled at an entire team about their running and how they should have been the cum that leaked down their mama's leg, Reyes," you stated so matter-of-factly that it made Gabe's head turn. 

"Oh, chica, that was just once," he sighed dramatically. 

" _Once a day_ ," you hummed in response, tossing a smirk up at him. He knocked his shoulder into you. You appreciated this little conversation, because it showed that he held no hard feelings about the event earlier in the day. "Hey, tell Sunshine that I hope he stops throwing up soon," reaching your hallway, you began to walk away. 

"Tell Adam I'm single," Gabe countered and you spun on your heel and looked at him, walking backwards. 

"Are you?" You questioned, eyebrow raised. He rose his own in response. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, nothing. Night, Reyes," you turned back around and waved over your shoulder before lifting your thermos to your lips before turning a corner and heading to your room. When you opened the door, all you could hear is vomiting. Adam was hunched over the bucket, a mixture of dryheaving and puking up water. "Oh, man, come on. You know you can't drink water until you get up tomorrow. You always puke it back up." 

"So... thirsty..." He spoke in between coughs and deep breathes. You move over to him and find the discarded towel on the couch. You moved over to the sink and got it wet and went over and placed it on the back of his neck. 

"Well, was it worth it?" 

"Yes." 

You snorted a laugh before sitting down next to him and rubbing his back. 

...

"Good morning!"

The chipper voice was greeted with dark stares, making it's owner recoil a little. Another sergeant, and her name was Kelly McLennan, actually the sweetest woman when you're out of training. She is tall and was thin when she started the program, now she was covered in toned muscles, but still smaller than most. She had bright hazel eyes and blonde hair that was cut into a blunt bob. She likes to smile and laugh and just is a general joy to be around. But at your table, everyone looked as if they were ready to kill her. Not her fault, really. You all were just envious of her happiness and warmth while you all felt cold and dead inside. You broke the heated glares first, giving the woman a tired smile. 

"Good morning Captain McLennan," and everyone at the table mumbled their greetings as well. Adam was half asleep beside you, eating his breakfast with his eyes closed. 

"I've got you guys with me today, we're going to be doing an obstacle course!" 

"Is it easier or harder than the last one, ma'am?" A voice asked from down the table, announcing Morrison and Reyes' presence. It was Reyes who was talking. 

"Oh, much easier. We're all tired from our injections, I ran the course myself to check," McLennan spoke warmly, sweet smile on her face. Adam peeked open an eye and looked at the woman before continuing to eat with his eyes closed once again. 

"Looking forward to it ma'am," Morrison confirmed happily and the Captain smiled again before turning and walking away. Once you turned your gaze to look at Jack, you saw his usual bright eyes were dulled and rimmed in deep bags. Sunshine isn't so bright this morning. But his lips were still curled into a smile when he sat down, and he seemed ready to tackle the day. You all eat in silence, you drinking a protein shake and eating oatmeal with blueberries in it. Everyone else ate big hearty meals with eggs and bacon and potatoes and even just the thought of eating all that made your stomach do flips. "So how'd everyone sleep?" Everyone turned to look at Jack, narrowed eyes taking him in, including Reyes, who probably didn't sleep much because of Jack. "... Nevermind." 

You all turn back to your respectives breakfasts and finish eating in silence. 

...

"Let's go, soldiers! We're not injecting for you to compete in an Easter Egg hunt, let's go!" 

Captain McLennan was an absolute nightmare when it came to training. A completely respectable, fair nightmare. But a nightmare nonetheless. You and Adam were in first place, but that could be gone any second. Soldier 31, Martinez, and Soldier 69, Carrey, were directly behind you. Then 24/76, then 27/73. Everyone else was still far behind, their lack of sleep, lack of calories, and lack of focus catching up with them faster than they caught up with you. You ran up a wall, perched up top before grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him up. "Birdie, Adam good team work. Fred, remember your partner better be with you at that finish line." McLennan instructed firmly, causing 69 to perch as well and drag Martinez up the wall. Once Adam was at the top, he wrapped an arm around your waist and jumped the two of you down before you both took off running once again. "Jack, Gabe, looking great out there, keep it up!" 

You chanced a glance back to see Fred and Rose still have some issues at the wall, but Jack and Gabe were quickly catching up with you both. Turning your head back around and focusing, you kept up your pace and stamina at a nice even rate. They were running too fast but they still may be fine all the way to the finish. That was okay, you and Adam were completely content with second place, and not exhausting yourself to death. "Can you get that wall too?" Your partener asked, looking at the taller wall only 10 feet away. 

"You get this one, then I'll get the next," you explained and he nodded, making it to the wall and running up it quickly. He reached down, grabbed your hand and pulled you up easily. 

"Must be nice to have such an easy to pick up partner," you heard the voice and responded. 

"Aw Reyes, are you saying Morrison is too hard for you to pick up?" You called back to them and Adam chimed in. 

"Morrison if we were on the same team, I could pull you up easy." As he said this, he dropped the two of you down again, and you both took off running. 

"Ooh, whatta man," Jack called back and you both started laughing. You kept up your pace once again. 

"Oh, I meant to tell you. Reyes said to tell you he's single," you created easy conversation with Viljoen, smiling up at him as he boomed out a laugh. 

"That is too bad since I'm married. But I'll tell him if I wasn't, I'd be all his." 

You made it to the final wall, easily running up the side despite it's 30 foot incline. Adam ran up it next, you quickly grabbing his hand and taking both of you down the other side. "Very nice, very very nice!" McLennan stated loudly, "Come on Reyes and Morrison, let's hurry it up!" As they ran by, she pressed a button on her megaphone that made it scream an electrical beep. Meanwhile you and Adam began flipping tractor tires and finishing off the rest of the course triumphant. You immediately fell back onto the hard dirt floor, enjoying the cold ground, large grin on your face as you closed your eyes. "Nice work, you two. And with Morrison & Reyes coming up in second. Looked good, but remember that sometimes you need to climb the wall and sometimes you need to be helped up the wall. It's just the way things go," the woman explained as Jack and Gabe came to a halt and took a moment to breath. They both gave her a thumbs up in response before she ushered all four off you away from the finish line. 

"Woooo," you stated happily, tired as all hell, but pushed yourself off the ground and caught up with the boys. "Oh Reyes, I told Adam what you said--" 

"If I wasn't in love with the Amazon of my dreams, I'd be yours already Gabriel," Adam finished and you caught Reyes' cheeks going slightly darker. Only slightly, only the smallest, tiniest bit of a blush. But boy did you and Adam notice. 

"What?" Jack asked curiously, innocence lacing his voice. 

"You're partner was being a dog yesterday!" You added, getting beside Jack and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You wouldn't believe the things he said," you teased. Jack replied by wrapping his arm around your waist. 

"Tell me all about it," he grinned. 

...

There wasn't too much left in the day after the course. A few fighting sessions between partners as well as trainers, as well as some a training simulation that but partners in a battle ready situation. You shot guns, you saved civilians. It wasn't real, clearly. But boy, did it feel real. The weather, the ground, the buildings, the enemies, the pain of a loss. Viljoen had seen action before and was used to the heartbreaking imagery it could bring. But you were often left emotionally distraught during and after these simulations took place. That day you had caused the two of you to fail three times before Marque finally shut it down. Captain Marque Jackson. The best one for the simulation honestly. His patience and kindness ran through to the bone, this simulation could be a lot more difficult on these hardened soldiers if something had left it's mark. No one was immune to PTSD, not even any of these big bad military men or women. 

"Oh Birdie, come here," he stated when he jogged in, wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace. You timidly returned the hug, both enjoying the tenderness, but not wanting to appear weak in front of your partner. He pulled away, his handsome face taking you in, sympathy in his gaze. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay, jeez," you stated with a little roll of your eyes, plastering a smile on your face. "I'll never get over it if you keep trying to cuddle me afterwards." Adam came up and ruffled your hair, causing you to look at him. His scarred features held warmth and patience there that you were grateful for. You sighed and shook your head, disappointed in yourself. "Just start it back up again." You went through it twice more, finally passing the check point so that at least the next time you wouldn't have to start over whenever they put you through this again. Unfortunately on this last run through, Adam had lost his 'life' earlier in the simulation, leaving you to defend yourself. Once you had slid into the check point and reloaded all your weapons, you went out in a blaze of glory, taking down omnic and human targets before finally a Bastion fell from the sky and blasted through you. The simulation ended, Adam clapping for you from the sidelines, face looking worried. You finished, and that was amazing, but he always worried for the after effects. You throw him an unconvincing smile as Marque cheered from the booth, long arm in the air as he whooped and hollared. "Shut up," you laughed, rolling your eyes. 

"That was amazing!" 

"No it wasn't--" 

"Was so! Only a couple of have finished so fair and you did it without your partner, THAT WAS SUPERB." 

"Well let's hope I never have to do that again," you stated quietly and Marque looked a little more relaxed, smile dimming only slightly. That single sentence spoke volumes, about you, your partner, and everyone else in this project. And the project itself. Do It Together, Never Be Apart. What happens when the Super Soldiers are called for the first time? What happens when partners are lost? What happens to those who are left? "Come on, Marque, can we stop for the day?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course you can. I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow, okay?" 

"Sounds good," you smiled at him and you and Adam exited the arena, leaving Marque to look after you before he moved back over to the booth and made a call to get the next pair in.


	3. A Call To Action

_"How many times do I have to tell you, boy? Stop stealing from the kitchen!"_

_You grimaced when you heard a loud slap echo from the back, eyes down and away as you heard your boss chide a child. You were only 18 years old here, and just moved to Vegas in hopes of making money. You pinched your lips between your teeth, afraid of saying something and losing this job, but it was hard to hold your tongue. He was just a boy, obviously a street kid with no other way to eat. And he didn't steal 'from the kitchen', he stole 'from the dumpster'. You had turned a blind eye more than once and let him grab as much as he needed. Why was that such a big deal?_

_You sung at this little saloon, The Third Eye, for only a few months now, but it had been obvious you were a crowd favorite. This bar was filled with women who looked exactly like you, acted like you, were as talented as you, but you stood out because the desperation you had to get up. To make it. You just had to make it and you could do so much more. With your sultry tones, your beauty in youth, and your ability to connect with the lonely men drinking away their sorrows, you found yourself making a name. But it was all so new and unfamiliar. Why were you even here? Was this what you wanted?_

_The next slap made your lip twitch and you bit down on it harder but afterwards the boss' door was thrown open and you watched in horror as the boy was thrown out of it. He pushed himself up slowly, arms shaking as he did so. He turned to look at you and you saw that his cheek was already bruising. Brown hair was wild around his tanned face. He couldn't be anymore than 9 years old. He got to his bare feet before storming out of the back door and slamming it shut. You breathed in through your nose, anger collecting in your chest._

_..._

_You waited outside by the dumpster, keeping yourself relatively out of sight so that your presence wouldn't scare him away. You waited for hours, all the way into the night before you finally heard footsteps. The boy rounded the corner, seeing you first and began to walk away. "Wait!" You stood up and followed him quickly, "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!" The boy turned and stared at you, and you felt yourself rooted to the spot. How could someone so young throw a look so mean? How could he do it without saying a single word? You held out your arm. In your hand was a cloth bag, looking stuffed full. The boy eyed it quietly, suspiciously, before stepping forward and snatching it quickly. Your arm fell to it's side and you watched as he opened the bag. "It's just some cans and fruit and water. There is also twenty dollars in there, you need to buy yourself some shoes. It's getting too hot to walk around barefoot." You instructed him firmly and he threw you a stare that looked catty. "Buy some shoes. You hear me? I mean it."_

_After this, he looked at you in confusion. "What do you care?" His accent was thick despite his young age. So he must be from the southern states, or was raised out in the desert._

_"Because you're a little boy and you need some shoes, alright? The ground gets so hot out here it can give you 3rd degree burn. And you come back tomorrow and I'll give you another twenty to get you a hat so your face doesn't bubble off," your words were still firm, but your features. "But you can't keep taking from the trash can, I don't want to see you get hurt again."_

_"I don't need your charity, lady. I can get by on my ow--"_

_"Then consider it a loan if you want. But you're a kid. I'm not taking back the food and I'm not taking back the money, so just go on." The boy looked at you, confusion still on his face, but he looked in the bag again and pulled out a sandwich that was in a plastic bag. He immediately opened it and bit into it, before he turned his back on you and began walking away. You turned on your heels as well and made your way back into the saloon. Your face lightened a bit. Even if he just took the money and ran, at least he would have something to eat._

_..._

_2 days later, you're eating your lunch outside, watching the cars as they pass on the highway heading towards Vegas. You were deep in concentration, not really paying attention until you saw a head peek around the corner of the saloon. You looked over to see a young face looking at you from under the brim of a black baseball hat. You looked down to see some cowboy boots that had to be at least 7 sizes too big for his feet. "Got the boots on sale, so got a hat too so I don't need any money for that." He explained coolly, and you smirked._

_"Little big on you, don't you think?" You commented and he scowled._

_"Maybe I got big feet, ever think about that?" He snapped at you and you put your hand up defensively._

_"At least they'll last a little while. Hat doesn't match though," you said thoughtfully. You held the food out, "Eat this and stay here. I'll be right back." The boy denied the food, "Eat it or throw it away, I'm done anyway." You got up from the curb you sat on, setting the food on the ground. You moved and went inside the saloon. The boy scowled after you but opened the togo container you had your food in and ate it quietly. He waited for a while, looking out at the cars like you had been. He wondered briefly if you had just gotten annoyed at him and left him on the curb. Wouldn't be the first time, probably wouldn't be the last. But finally you emerged from the bar once again, and he looked at you, or more specifically what you had in your hand. It was a brown cowboy hat with a wide brim and made all out of leather. You laughed at his face, his eyes wide with wonder. You walked over to him and took off the baseball cap and put the cowboy hat on top of his brown hair, the brim immediately falling over his eyes but you could tell he was happy but he covered it by being snippy._

_"So the boss let's you steal but I can't take from the trash?"_

_"That's because I don't get caught, stupid," you retorted and his cheeks blushed but he turned his face away. He pulled off the hat and turned it over in his hand, looking at the inside. Written on the inside was a name, and you commented, "Jesse McCree. Which is weird cause the guy I took it from was named Dave. Hmm."_

_"So he stole it from that guy?"_

_"Probably won it in a card game. He likes his poker," you explained, looking at him. "You should probably head out. No need to get you in anymore trouble, cowboy." He smiled quietly at the nickname before he stood up from the curb and looked at you from under the rim._

_"Um, so..." He spoke, trying to find the words. You listened with curiosity, "Well, thanks miss. I appreciate it." With that, he quickly turned and left, boots stepping along the concrete. You smiled after him before going back inside to see a man standing there._

_"Did he like it?"_

_"Oh yeah, his little eyes lit up like Christmas," you explained, looking in the direction the boy had been, "Thanks for selling it to me, Dave." The man nodded before heading back inside._

_..._

_You held open the book, staring at the words with interest when you saw a wide brim come into your view. Looking down you saw the boy looking at you with curiosity. "Hey cowboy, how are you?"_

_"I'm good," he stated simply, looking at the book cover, "No one reads books anymore."_

_"Well I do," you explained simply, closing the book with your finger marking your page, "Do you like to read?"_

_"Oh yeah, I read all the time," he was very obviously lying but you didn't really feel any need to call him on it. You simply nodded before looking at him._

_"Do you want something to eat?"_

_After a moment, you were sitting outside reading once again while the young man started digging into a large club sandwich and French fries. "So what's your name, cowboy?"_

_"I don't have one," he stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. You lowered your book a little, trying to see if he was telling the truth, and when his face seemed to have fallen slightly, piece of sandwich resting in his hands as he stopped eating. You took a small inhale and smiled at him._

_"Yeah you do. Your name is Jesse McCree, it even says so in your hat," you explained, tossing him a smile. He looked at you with an eyeroll and shook his head._

_"No, that's some other guy's name."_

_"So? People have the same names all the time. I know like 6 people with a name like mine," you leaned forward and pushed the brim of his hat down gently. "So Jesse, what do you do when you're not loitering around the bar?" The kid lifted his hat gently, looking at you with such innocent eyes as you used his new name so easily, as if that was what it actually was. He smiled to himself, and continued eating as you both talked until your break was over and you had to go back inside._

When you woke up, you immediately wondered what happened to that street kid. 

...

"What're you so deep in thought about?" 

The voice belonged to Adam, so when you looked up you smiled at him. "Had a strange dream last night. Thinking of some kid I used to know," you explained calmly, spooning some oatmeal into your mouth as he sat down next to you. He didn't believe you, not for a minute, but you didn't like to talk about memories. He was respectful of that. You moved on in the conversation, still thinking of that boy. He had to be 14 by then. What was he doing? Was he even alive? Or dead on the streets like you had always worried about? Did he keep the name Jesse McCree? How would you even find him if you tried? That makes your thoughts go quiet. Why worry if you'll never know anyway. "What's on the schedule today?" 

...

"Pull!" 

A disk flew into the air and you took aim. Pulling the trigger, your issued sniper rifle kicked back heavily, hitting your shoulder. The disk exploded in the sky as your bullet went through it. 

"Pull!" 

Another smaller disk flew into the sky and you shot another bullet and the disk exploded once again. "Soldier 17!" A voice called you and you turned to look at the person calling you. A person in a suit stood at the bottom of the hill, dressed in a navy suit, white shirt, yellow tie. His hair was chestnut brown and pushed out of his pale face. You rose a brow as you looked at this person. You've never seen this man before. Adam looked as well from next to you. You stood from the position you were in, beginning your walk down with Adam in tow. "Just you, please." Adam stopped walking, looking at this man with daggers shooting from his eyes. 

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute," you stated calmly, tossing him a smile. Though you were sure that your eyes were in a state of unease. Adam nodded before kneeling back down, lifting up the sniper rifle. You walk down the hill, rifle thrown over your shoulders casually, but to this man, you were a toned super soldier in a sweat-covered uniform with your eyes looking at him with an almost malicious glint, but it was actually just a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. "What can I do you for?" 

"Hello there, my name is Agent Robert Conners, FBI," the man put his hand out to you and you shook it, nodding as you waited for him to continue. "The General set a room aside for us to speak, follow me please." You did so, immediately panicking on the inside while the outside looked as calm and tranquil as could be. What the hell was the FBI looking for? The contract you signed when joining this damned program had granted you a pass on all your warrents and past charges so it couldn't be that. Could it? Oh god, were you getting arrested by the FBI? Were you about to face charges? You and the agent walked together, leading you through multiple hallways you knew so well at this point, this had been your home for 2 years by then. When he finally reached an empty office room, opening the door to reveal a desk, and two chairs placed across from each other. "Captain Jackson was kind enough to let me use his office while we had a chat. Please sit down. Let me first say that this isn't an interrogation or an arrest. I was just hoping to ask you some things about someone we've had our eye on for a little while." You nodded, sitting down in the chair across the desk while he moved to take the seat behind it. On the desk there were a set of reading glasses sitting on top a manila folder and on the small tab, one name read. _Maximilien_. A sigh bubbled up your chest and out your mouth before you could stop it and the agent simply chuckled in response. 

"I'm sorry to bring up the past, but it's only a couple of questions," the agent tried to soothe that small twinge he felt coming off you. 

"If it's about Max, I don't really know what's going on. It's been a couple years since I last spoke to him," you explained, watching as the young man opened up folder and you saw corner of a few pictures, but they were covered by a small stack of papers stapled together. It was mostly typed out, but on the sheets there were scribbles written in pen. You rose your eyes to look at the agent's face as he nodded at your words. 

"We're mostly interested in a little psychological insight on him. An Omnic taking control of not only the Monte Casino, but also two more, The Waters Casino in Atlanta and then the one you're familiar with, Golden Clock Casino in Las Vegas," he confirmed this when he saw you nod at his words. "He also has taken over a few high-end restaurants, some in the US, some in the UK, one in the Caribbean, and one Japan. And as his money grows, so does his real estate collection. He has a house in Las Vegas, Monte Carlo, Quebec, and a high end apartment in New York." 

"The one in Las Vegas is pretty nice, to be honest," you hummed gently, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"11 rooms, one omnic who doesn't even sleep," the agent sighed quietly, envy obvious in his tone. "It's not really fair, is it?" 

"Well... Technically, he did work for everything he has. He may have some backward politics about business, but he has never stolen anything from anyone. Just offered prices no one could refuse. He's good with money," You explained quietly, probably shouldn't openly defend a mobster, because at this point that's exactly what Max was. 

"So you'd say you know him pretty well then, Ms. L/N?" 

"Just call me Birdie, Agent Conners," you stated calmly "Yes, I would say that. At least, I know how he feels about certain topics, how he runs his business, and how he likes his associates and employees to act." 

"Would you say you are friends with Maximilien?" 

You thought on this question for a moment, trying to decide what to say, "I would say we had a friendship at one point. I haven't talked to him in a while though, and that friendship may have changed." The agent took you in, and when you looked at him you could see that despite his open attitude, he definitely seemed to be tired. Maybe as tired as you were. "I know that's not the answer you want to hear though. I'm sorry, I wish I had a better one, but that's the truth."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be able to call him and get every answer I'm hoping to get. But if you could-- man, would my job be easier," he spared a grin at you and you smiled back gently. Atleast he was nice. "Would you say your relationship was strictly friends?" You inhaled through your nose quietly, eyes staying on his as they narrowed a bit. 

"No. We had a business relationship, a friendly relationship, and a romantic one as well. It was strictly physical though. Never really together, like officially. But we were close," you answered honestly before continuing, "That's what these are then?" You took your fingers and pulled on the corner of the photos that stuck out from under the paperwork in the file. As they became visible, you saw them. Your heart fell a bit as you saw such a familiar set of images. They were of you, so young and careless with a metallic hand settled at the base of your back. One where you and Max were facing one another, foreheads pressed together. Then finally, one of your lips pressed softly to his forehead, where one red eye gleamed at the camera while the rest of his face was hidden in your neck. You tsked quietly, "I hate paparazzi." 

"I'm sorry to have copies, but I wanted to have them in case you tried to lie to me," the agent explained honestly. You pushed them back to be hidden under the paperwork. "Look, let me be straight with you." 

"Please." 

"Earlier this week we recieved a tip that there is going to be an attack on Vegas." 

"Okay, pal. Lead me in a little bit easier than that," you immediately responded, face looking overwhelmed. The agent actually laughed at this for a moment, hand going to cover his lips as he knew this absolutely not the topic that should be laughed at. He must have been more tired than he looked. He reminded you of Jack somewhat, just a little. 

"Sorry, yes. Let me explain."


	4. Chapter 4

"I know that Max would be the first to come to mind, but he wouldn't," you argued firmly, eyes looking into Agent Conner's as you said this. He sighed quietly as he took a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been trying to explain the situation to you for a while, but you were standing strong against the accusations. 

"Birdie," the agent said calmly, hand up to stop you from continuing what you were about to say, "I understand what you're saying, I promise. But with all the evidence stacked against him, we **need** to investigate. Lives are at stake. And we've sent other people undercover, but no one has been able to get through to him enough that he opens up at all--" 

As he's speaking, the door opens with another Agent in behind the door, but more importantly three super soldiers were behind him. Firstly was Reyes, then Morrison, and Adam brought up the rear. Reyes looked less than enthused as did Adam, but Morrison looked at everything with curiousity. "Birdie," Gabriel stated calmly before moving to lean on the wall. Jack took a interested look around before moving to sit next to you with a wide smile on his face. Adam stood behind you like an imposing, threatening wall. "Good to see you, Conners." 

"Likewise Gabriel, I didn't think you could get any bigger yet here you are," the Agent in front of you smiled widely at the man. "And Morrison, I've heard a lot of good things about you." Jack gave a nod, but his curious demeanor stayed firmly in place. He was friendly to the soldiers, but weary of the agents. Which is understandable. "I was telling Birdie here about some very distressing intell we have in regard to a past connection she used to have." 

"They're only assuming that he has anything to do with it. Period," you cut in with ice in your tone. Conners sighed gently, eyes falling to the desk in between the two of you. 

"Agent, give me a moment with these soldiers, please," the other agent spoke from the side. This person was a head taller than the man in front of you, shoulders broad with legs and arms that almost looked like they could rip through his dark navy suit. His face was drawn with a little more age than Conners. Eyes were a deep hazel with a dark complexion and his black hair coiled into thin but long dreads. Conners quickly nodded and got up from the seat. He nodded with a smile to each person in the room and said he'd be waiting just outside. Once he exited the room, the man sighed loudly. "Miss Y/N--" 

"Just call me Birdie." 

"Yes, sorry. Birdie. I understand your apprehension to this, but you must see things from my perspective. We have recieved a tip stating that there will be an attack in Vegas. The attack will be onmic in nature, and we believe it may tie in to several attacks that happened in the past. I know that this Max was your friend, but to me, who only knows him on paper, he is a reasonable person of interest. If you were to take this job however, you may be able to prove me wrong. Hell, I want you to prove me wrong. Then we can regroup and focus on someone else." 

"What exactly is the job and why are we here?" Gabriel voiced casually. 

"We need Birdie, and you all, to go undercover for us," the agent answered honestly and you couldn't help but tsk in anger once again, but you kept your mouth shut. "Nice and easy. I don't care what job you take as your cover but I want her to have all of you as back-up in case this all goes tits up." 

"You realize that the extent of her training is the last couple months she has been here," Adam jumped in as well. "And putting her in a position like this is boderline suicidal for her, homicidal for you." Papa bear here to protect you. 

"It's not that I don't think I can do it. I just believe it is a waste of time. You need to be looking around for a different omnic. Max wouldn't tarnish his perfect image with a war--" 

"I realize we are grasping at straws, but there isn't any other option this time. I am came here as a courtesy, but you all will go, and you all will do your job," the man spoke calmly but the tone of his voice shifted coolly. "And I will give you a list of suspects. There are others, but Maximilien makes the most sense. You can investigate as you see fit, but focus needs to be on Max. Got it?" You bit your bottom lip to keep from talking back. Gabriel and Adam sighed loudly, but Jack just nodded obediently. "So, Birdie. How do we do this?" 

...

You packed a small bag of essentials. Hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, some underwear, toothbrush and toothpaste. That was it. You'd have to get a whole new set of clothes anyway. You had to leave the next day and this whole thing was shoddy at best. Set next to your bag was a folder with the case write up, suspect pictures, and protocol for the procedures. You threw your bag on the bed in frustration. This was all so stupid. You had joined this program to leave all of this behind yet here it all was. And you'd have to fall back into pace with all your old habits, the way you used to talk, the way you were. You weren't that person anymore for a reason. You sighed loudly, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of your nose. You stood in front of your bed like this for a little bit, just trying to get all your thoughts together. But a knock on the door of your room interrupted everything. Running your hands down your face, dragging your features for a moment before going over to your door. When you opened it Adam was there and smiling at you. "What's up?" 

"Jack and Gabe are here to talk to us about our stories and plans," he answered calmly and moved out of the way to show Jack sitting on the couch and Gabe getting himself something to drink in the kitchen. "Figured we should all know what to say and what not to say." You nodded and moved into the room to grab the care file and brought it out with you. You plopped down on the couch next to Jack who grinned at you. 

"First real mission, isn't that crazy?" Jack asked, looking at you with warm eyes but you could tell he was excited. 

"Yeah, I thought we would be doing something a little different," you admitted quietly but smiled in return. You hadn't opened the file yet, so you finally did at that moment. You flipped through everything until you reached the pictures of the subjects. The first is Maximilien. Then some Omnic you didn't recognize. But were the same model that Max is, which isn't uncommon. The next picture made you snort a laugh. "They really are reaching." 

"You know them too?" Jack asked with interest and you nodded in answer. 

"That's Milo. We played at the same lounge at the Golden Clock. He has stuck around with Max since he first commandeered that Monte Casino. He's a lot more advanced than other bots." You passed the picture over to Jack who took it in careful fingers. Milo's brushed metal exterior was smooth and shiny, polished to a brilliant pale silver. The picture was a mugshot, which showed that Milo was almost 7 feet tall. The joints in his shoulders, abdomen, and neck were covered with a bright blue suit and white dress shirt. But his face showed his true differences. His eyes glowing, deep blue light shining into the camera, metal eyebrows animated and metal mouth upturned in a smirk and the look reeked of a smug attitude. 

"Whoa," Jack stated quietly. 

"Yeah, there aren't many like him. A real strong personality and talented musician. But terrorist? I don't think so." 

"Well remember to keep an open mind. He's a suspect for a reason," Jack stated gently and you nodded firmly. "But seriously, he's kind of hot." Gabriel, Adam, and you all looked at him with a variety of different glances. You were giving a look of agreement, Adam look of amusement, and Gabe unamusement. 

"He also has a huge ego, so try not to say that in front of him," you commented after Jack passed on the picture to Gabe who stepped up behind him. Taking the picture in between his fingers and rose an eyebrow and his eyes squint. However he didn't make any commentary, just passed to Adam who tutted loudly. 

"He looks like trouble to me," Adam inspected the picture before handing it back to you. You handed the next picture to Jack.

"I don't know them," you hummed. It was the first picture that had been after Max's and Jack flipped it over. "Sigma." Your fingers went through the case file before you see the name on a printed form. "Sigma has been arrested on multiple charges of selling illegal weapons. Last known location is Vegas. Before that they were frequenting LA and NYC. And here's Milo's." You pulled out another police write up directly from the VPD. "Pfft. Just a bunch of drunk and disorderlies." 

"But he's Omnic... He can't get drunk---can he?" 

"No he can't. But if I remember correctly he doesn't have many fans in law enforcement. So there is that. But other than those charges, he's record is clean," you explained before also passing that to Adam while Jack continued to read Sigma's information. Next thing you pulled out was Max's information which was a large chunk of paperwork and passed that to Gabriel. If Gabriel say something off, he would say it straight up and wouldn't dance around the point. "So I can keep an eye on Milo by getting my job back in the lounge. And Max as well cause I'm sure he'll come to see me as soon as Milo says something about it. What are you guys thinking as far as jobs?" 

"I've taken janitor, since it's one of the only jobs that is non-Omnic," Adam answered first then Jack chimed in. 

"I'm going to play guitar in the lounge. Apparently they need a person from 4am-10am." 

"You can play guitar?" You asked curiously. 

"Yes ma'am! There isn't really anything else to do but farm and learn to play guitar in Indiana," Jack laughed at himself easily and you smiled at him and nodded. 

"What about you?" You directed at Gabe who shrugged. 

"I'm thinking about focusing on the lounge. It would probably look suspicious if there are two new janitors. So maybe I'll audition with you tomorrow," Gabe answered clearly and he looked up to see your eyes sparkling and a grin on your lips. "What?" 

"I'm just excited to see you sing," you answered, "What are you gonna audition with? I was thinking about this one but I don't want them to not give me the job because you out sing me." 

"I don't think you have to worry, I picked a song mi abuela used to sing around the house," he shrugged but it was obvious he wasn't going to tell you. You huffed a little bit to yourself but didn't push it. "And if I don't get the job, I'll focus my efforts outside the casino. Asking around, observing, shit like that." 

"Are we changing names or what?" Jack asked curiously. 

"We keep the first names and change the last ones, except for Birdie because they already know her there. We'll have our IDs and paperwork by the time we leave tomorrow. Plus some clothes, but we'll have to worry about most of them with our first paycheck," Gabe answered the question and you continued. 

"Yeah we'll be okay once the money starts rolling through," you added calmly. "We'll be a lot better off than anywhere else. Plus I'm guessing the FBI won't let us starve or anything." 

"Maybe they would. Make things more convincing." 

You and Adam snorted at this quietly. After this, you all read the contents of the folder from front to back. Passing along each passage to the next person. When you finally get Max's information, you sighed quietly. Opening it up, you began to read a lot of information you already know, some recent allegations against the Omnic Mobster, some evidence that may include him in some sort of attack. A very brief, albeit very insightful, personality profile on the him. Reading it in silence, your mind drifts in contemplation. 

_This new house was so beautiful, it absolutely took your breath away. Maximilien had really outdone himself. He bought the most gaudy, most luxurious, most obscenely expensive mansion in Vegas. Your barefeet padded along the marble floors walking through the house to give yourself a private and exclusive tour. Max was busy in his office after you had spent the night together. He didn't really mind if you roamed, just don't get into anything that could get you in trouble. Like the books for the casino or the wine he kept downstairs. You wondered to the kitchen and saw that he had put food inside the fridge. Likely for you and no one else. You reached inside and grabbed yourself an apple and shined it off on your shirt and also grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of pieces of swiss cheese from inside a plastic bag. Everything was in small quanities so nothing went bad. You set the apple and water on the counter as you peered around the dark kitchen. The counters, cabinets, and drawers were all a pretty ash wood, the appliances brushed silver, and the marble flooring still stayed strong throughout almost the entire house._

_When had Max taught you to enjoy a space you spent time in instead of wondered when you'd be kicked out of it?_

_You ran your fingers over the wood top and traced the groves before you popped a piece of cheese into your mouth and took a large swig of your water. Eating the other piece of cheese, you then took your apple and water with you as you continued the tour of the house. You wondered the first floor. It was almost exclusively living rooms, dining rooms, and bathrooms. Then the next floor was almost all the guest bedrooms save for two, as well as Maximilien's office, so you simply tiptoed past it so you wouldn't disturb him. You continued to the third floor and down the hallway. The ceilings are high, held up by marble columns that reminded you of ancient Greece. And just beyond the door to his bedroom is a large open terrace, which is closed off by glass but easily opened with a simple latch and soon you were outside enjoying the cool breeze that blew across the desert. It caught the edges of your robe which made the silk run across your legs, caressing your flesh with it's soft touch. You walked to the edge of the balcony and looked ahead of you. The view was incredible. Unnaturally beautiful and glittered vibrantly. It was Vegas, it's casinos all clustered together with it's neon lights beckoning you to it. You knew this city as a monster who wanted to consume you, but from this far back it almost looked like an ocean wanting to wisk you away to good things and happiness. You stayed calm as two metal arms circled your waist and presence stood behind you._

_"It is quite a view," his metallic voice brought you an odd sense of ease. You knew it so well by then. His accent, the way he held himself, the way he held you._

_"It's beautiful," you answered quietly._

_"I see everything I want from this balcony. My future, everything I wish to hold in my hand," Max continued with a hum, "All laid out before me but just out of reach."_

_"This city looks so peaceful from here, even though it just eats people alive," you relaxed against him and his pointed chin rested against your shoulder, his chilled face pressed against your neck. "I don't want to be here anymore."_

_"I know you don't," his fingers danced against the front of your robe, "Come on, let us go back to sleep."_

"Birdie?" Jack's voice brought you out of your thoughts with a shake of your head. 

"I don't know why I thought I wouldn't ever go back," you sighed, "That city doesn't let go of people that easily. I guess I was just hopeful." 

"We go in, get the information we need, we leave," Adam patted you on the shoulder and you tried to remain positive with his help. 

"Yeah. In and then out. Just that easy." 

...

You and Adam left early in the morning, flying into Vegas on a small little private jet. He already seemed to blend in with the scenery as soon as you both landed, taking a deep breath of the air once he got off the plane and stretched his arms above his head. "I thought it would be filled with smog just like LA." 

"It's kept clean for the tourists," you explained in a tired tone, eyes showing your sleepless night. The first thing you'd need is to find some make-up. You shouldered your bag and looked up at Adam who pulled his backpack on and looked at you as well. "So we'll see each other around the casino, right?" 

"Of course! Plus we can call each other too." 

"Okay..." You felt nervous because it's been some time now since you and Adam weren't constantly by each other's side. "I better go buy some make up for my audition. And a dress from a thrift store." 

"I'm going to go check into the monthly so I'll see you later," he smiled at you before pulling you in for a demure hug. "Everything is going to be alright, Birdie. Don't worry." You nodded against him before smiling up at him as well.

"We get in, get the information--"

"Get out." 

You nodded firmly before pulling away from him so he can begin walking away. You stayed behind, pulling out your newly assigned phone and saw that it held a text message. **It's Jack, this is my number, save it! Good luck!** you typed back the same and told him to tell Gabriel good luck with his audition. You sent it and began walking in the opposite direction of Adam to where the taxis were picking up at the airport. 

...

After some brief shopping, some time spent in the Thrift Shop bathroom putting on some simple make up and lipstick to make you look from walking dead to lounge singer in twenty minutes. You pulled the dress over your face while completely avoiding the fabric touching your make up. With a little bit of struggle, you managed to zip it up all by yourself before pushing your hair out of you face. You looked at yourself in the mirror, seeing your face painted and the long dress hug you in all the right ways. The dress was a beautiful emerald green and it covered your shoulders and arms but exposed your sternum but no cleavage at all. It followed the curves of your waist before flairing at the hip and fabric flowed down to be just below your knees. It wasn't tight or loose. It was very pin up which you didn't mind at all. It was a strange dress, but as you looked yourself in the mirror and found that... You really looked beautiful. Not that you didn't when you were here the first time around, but you had only been 19 at the time. Your body was still growing and with the help of the SEP, you were filled in and completely filled out. You tear your eyes away from the mirror and continue to get ready. With a new used jacket in perfect snow white covering your arms and was the same length of your dress, and a new pair of gold heels that still had the tag on them even though they were in a thrift store. "Thank you so much!" You hollared as you exited the bathroom and the store clerk eyed you happily. 

"You look great! Good luck on your audition! I heard that stage manager at Golden Clock can be a bit of an asshole so look out!" She meant Milo and it made you smile. 

"Don't worry! I got a way with that type," before you exited out the store and called a new taxi to your location. 

... 

As the driver pulled up to the casino, you swallowed a lump in your throat and got out carefully and the shining golden brass that rimmed each corner and mantle illuminated you. You turn around and hand money to driver. "Thank you." 

"Yeah thank you ma'am." 

The taxi drove off and you looked at the casino again. It was imposing. Made of that brassy gold and black glass and in the middle of it all was a ticking clock. It's tick and tock droned with each loud click. You moved past the door that held the casino locked away inside. As soon as the door opened, there was so much noise. It was deafening after not hearing it for years now. Money, slots, clicking of heels, the laughter of drunk men. You kept your face forward as you moved through the machines and the people chairing behind them. God it was so loud it almost made you feel sick. Inside was similar to the outside, but instead of gold and black, it was gold, black, and red. The floor and chairs behind slot machines were a deep maroon carpet while the walls still held onyx and golden look. On the ceilings could moving bronze cogs, turning with one another that kept this giant watch twisted and running. Keeping your head down and your jacket holding you in it's safe embrace, you finally made it to the lounge. There seems to be mostly auditions at the moment because most performances don't happen until the sky has turned deep purple in it's starless, absent night. You moved over to a stage hand who held a clipboard and wrote your name down. "Birdie, Johnny Guitar, please." The stage hand, an unremarkable omnic in appearance, nodded, blue eyes glowing faintly. "Thank you." You moved away from them quietly and took a seat towards the back of the crowd singers waiting for their turn to shine. To show them all that they were the best singer in the room. However there was a brutal and unforgiving judge sitting at the front. In all his abnormal, remarkable, incredibly unique glory was Milo. He seemed frustrated, watching the last singer that was on stage move off in a depressed looking stance. 

You watched as he ushered people on and off stage, his body language tensed as he sits in his chair. Now that you were actually near him again, you are reminded of his height in full view. Standing at 6'6" the Omnic Performer seemed gigantic compared to everyone else. Only in height though, width he was pretty thin compared to other Omnic of the same size. Tall and gracefully lithe. He sighed in his irritation before picking up his clipboard to read it. There was a moment of silence as he raised the clipboard to be closer to his face before pulling it away and looking behind him. "Birdie?" You stood up quietly and the bot's eyes began to glow even brighter. He watched you move to the stage as he mechanical mouth twisted into a smile and eyebrows moved up as his emotions played so easily on his features. Just like in his mugshot you had seen only the day before he wore a suit with the buttons of his dress shirt undone at the top. The suit was a deep forest green and you both matched a little bit. With his green suit and your green dress. Your white pea coat and his white dress shirt. "What a pleasant surprise. A vision as always, my favorite song bird." 

Your painted lips curled upwards at the sides, feeling very at home in his intense gaze. But your face fell slightly as you thought about how you shouldn't have comfort in a look like that at all, "And look at you, Milo. I don't think I've seen so many people crying in one spot." Long metal fingers twirled in an uncaring flourish. 

"What can I say? I've had my expectations set high. So," he clasped his fingers together, "Wow me, baby."


End file.
